


Talking About Dragons

by NeonDomino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chaco - Freeform, Charlie Weasley/Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Dinner with the Weasleys, Draco Malfoy at the Burrow, M/M, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Draco needs to see a Dragon Expert, and Percy brings him to the Burrow to meet his brother Charlie. Draco was not expecting to be attracted to a Weasley. Whatever would his father say?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 190





	Talking About Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> **Written in 2014**

* * *

Draco walked next to Percy Weasley as he led the way to his house. _'The Burrow'_ , as they called it, was a place Draco had never imagined entering. A home he would have sneered at a few years ago.

But he was here on business.

It was only yesterday that news about the Galloway Forest Park in Scotland containing a dragon, or a dragon's nest, reached him. It had also been brought to Draco's attention that Wizards and Muggles had gone missing in the same forest. The Muggles were innocent, not realising what was there, but the Wizards had heard rumours about the nest and set out to capture the eggs themselves. Or so Draco suspected.

He had applied for an emergency permit and portkey to visit the Dragon reserves, which caught the attention of Percy Weasley. It didn't take long for Percy to approach Draco in his office, informing him that one of the Weasley brothers was on break from one of the reserves and that he had been working with dragons for years. 

They arrived at the house and went inside. Percy's mother ushering Draco quickly to the table, insisting he have something to eat first, and Draco nodded awkwardly at Potter and his friends before turning to Percy to discuss the issue. He was deep in conversation with Percy Weasley, explaining the necessary wards that needed to be placed around the forest, when someone walked in the room, catching Draco's attention.

"Charlie, this is Draco Malfoy," Percy said, and it was a good thing, as Draco's mind had gone so blank, he momentarily forgot his own name upon seeing those amazing blue eyes, and that Dragon tattoo that was swirling over the man's muscular arms.

Eyes scanned Draco's body, and lips quirked up, as Draco reached out his hand to shake Charlie's. It was the first time Draco had ever shaken the hand of a Weasley.

"What brings you here?" he asked, his tone kinder than some of his siblings, and Draco snapped to attention, remembering the issue back at the Ministry.

"Business," Draco quickly replied. Charlie's eyebrows raised and his smile grew, as his eyes took Draco in. Draco tried to ignore the look, instead trying to focus on the issue. "We've had reports of Muggles and Wizards going missing in a forest up in Scotland. There are rumours that there's a Dragon's nest there. I suspect that the Muggles are still clueless, but the Wizards are trying to hunt the Dragon or Dragons -"

"Hunt them?" Charlie asked, his cheeky grin quickly fading and a look of fury appearing in his eyes. "What kind of fools would hunt such amazing creatures?"

"Anyone after gold. Dragon eggs are worth a fortune, as are most of the body parts. I suspect they're trying to get in there and take the eggs, rather than take down the Dragon," Draco continued, glad that Charlie was taking this seriously.

"I would agree. There have been a few cases we've come across with nests without eggs, but evidence that there used to be eggs there."

"We want the Dragon to be removed to a reserve instead, before anyone else gets hurt."

"But people are hunting them right now," Charlie continued, fury spurring him on. "I hope you're doing something to stop the Wizards?"

Draco nodded quickly. "Wards are being set up around the area. People can leave the forest, but not enter. That's why I came here to see you - we need to make sure that there is a reserve to come in and collect the Dragons. Percy suggested yours would be able to take them."

"You'll need wards to keep the Dragons contained," Charlie replied. He was lost in thought for a moment. "I can provide wards. I'll need the ones you set on the area to be changed to allow me through, so me and a team can determine if there are Dragons, and how many before we collect them."

"That can be arranged," Draco told him, unable to drag his eyes away from the bewitching blue ones that were focused on him.

"How about we continue this discussion and organise this all at your office?"

Draco nodded his head, trying not to look too eager.

"Or over dinner?" Charlie continued, his eyebrow raising again. Draco couldn't believe he'd just been asked out by a Weasley. If anyone had told him before coming here that he'd ever consider dating a Weasley, he'd get them sent to St. Mungo's. But now...

"Whichever place you feel is best for this to be discussed," Draco replied, clinging to his usual tones, hoping his voice didn't betray that he was looking forward to meeting the redhead for dinner. What would Father think?

"Great. I'll meet you tomorrow after you finish work, we'll go for something to eat... and discuss this."

Screw what father thought. "Of course. I finish at six."

"Perfect." He winked at Draco and Draco quickly turned his attention to his plate, trying to hide his red cheeks. As he started to eat the meal in front of him, he realised he'd have to impress this family if he planned on spending more time iwth the fascinating Dragon Handler. 

Draco ate in silence, before looking around the table, finding eyes filled with curiosity fixed on him. There were a few smirks, and some kind smiles from Charlie's parents. Draco wondered if he had missed anything, as before he started eating, it had been a slightly hostile environment. He kept his eyes from the amazing blue on the other side of the table. He didn't trust myself to look into them again.

Finally, dinner was over, and Draco had managed to get his head back in working order. He stood up, politely thanking Percy for the invitation to their home. The Burrow. He thanked Mrs Weasley for letting him stay for dinner, and shook Mr Weasley's hand. He could see the shock on his, and the rest of the family's faces, before Charlie offered to walk him out.

Draco had every intention of seeing as much of Charlie Weasley as possible. If that included having to be around his family, then it was best that they all got along.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **[Come and Tumble down the Tumblr hole](https://neondomino.tumblr.com/) **


End file.
